


Give up the Fight

by Redhead1309



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, M/M, Some mild homophobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhead1309/pseuds/Redhead1309
Summary: It's the big fight between Aaron and prison bully Jason. Robert can't stay away but will his presence make Aaron rethink the battle ahead?





	Give up the Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Been a very long time since I've written something like this so a bit out of practice but this has been in my head all weekend. Probably needs editing and spell checking but wanted to post it before tomorrow's episode. Comments always welcomed and appreciated.

“What you doing here?” 

Aaron shot a steely look at the changing room door as Robert entered. He was so angry that Robert had once again interfered in his life, throwing his money about once again and only making things worse. 

“You know why I’m here” he replied. 

For a split second Aaron was transported to that lay-by, the day his world had tipped upside down when Robert had kissed him for the very first time. Now, with a tidal wave of water under the bridge, Robert just skulked into the white tiled room as uncle Zak continued to tie on his boxing gloves.

Cain and Zak were giving him advice on the match while Sam kept chipping in, only repeating what had previously been said. Adam was still trying to convince him not to get into the ring, his black eye and battered face a gritty warning of what was to come if Aaron let Jason get the better of him in the ring. Throughout Robert remained silent, just catching Aaron’s eye as he glanced around the room. 

It was time to head into the ring and as everyone headed to the door, Robert hung back. Aaron noticed him fidgeting in the corner.

“I’ll be out in a minute,” he told Cain as they went into the gym, leaving Aaron alone with Robert, who looked nervous at what was to come next. He didn’t want to go into the gym and watch the fight, but he didn’t want to not be there either. 

Aaron stood in front on the door waiting for Robert to look him in the eye.

“Come on then, say your piece,” Aaron bit at Robert. 

“What does it matter? As you said yesterday, my opinion doesn’t mean anything to you anymore,” Robert retorted. 

Aaron just looked at him, waiting for Robert to spit out what was obviously on his mind. 

Robert huffed, knowing that they were at a standoff, and moved towards Aaron so that only he could hear what he had to say.

“I know you’re no longer mine to lose but I still couldn’t bear it if anything happened to you and he’s an animal, Aaron. Think about your mum and Liv, how would they cope if anything happened to you?

Robert used his soft voice that he saved for when he was trying to be the most sincere, like when he had told Aaron that he wanted to him to be able to rely on him the night before the trial verdict and the day they agreed to give their relationship a proper chance. How was that only last year? With what they had been through it seemed another lifetime. 

“And where will this end,” Robert continued. “He hit Adam so you hit him. He hits you back and it just keeps going until one of you is either dead or a vegetable? Be the bigger man, Aaron. You’re so much better than he is. Walk away for once.”

Jackson had said something similar to Aaron when he’d gone after the nutter who set their dog on Clyde. Look how that had ended. 

Aaron shifted from one foot to the other, Robert’s plea hitting a nerve and as Aaron looked at Robert’s face he could see the worry etched on his face. 

As Robert reached for his arm, the electricity between them as charged as ever as they touched, they made proper eye contact for the first time in ages. They communicated so much without saying a word and instinctively knew what the other was thinking. 

Aaron was about to speak as Zak came back into the changing room. “It’s time, lad.” 

He nodded and walked towards the door, turning back at the last second to look at Robert. 

"You haven’t lost me". The words rested on Aaron's tongue and he could have said them as easy as exhaling a breath he’d been holding too long, but he didn't. Instead he turned and headed for the ring. 

It was Robert who felt the impact of the parting blow, unsure of what Aaron was going to say as he saw a flicker of something he couldn't explain in his eyes. Was it love, hope or fear? 

He knew Jason wouldn't settle until he left Aaron for dead, which was something Robert couldn't even comprehend. There had to be a way to make sure that thug got what he deserved. He was still dealing that filth that had come between him and Aaron. Robert took out his phone, dialling carefully. 

A few minutes later, Robert took a deep breath and went to follow the others into the gym. Whatever happened next, he would be there for Aaron. 

——-----------

Jason was already in the ring waiting as Aaron climbed onto the canvas as through the ropes. The bully looked his usual smug self which only riled Aaron more. 

"Come on Princess, bet you don't usually keep a fella waiting when you're gagging for it," the bully laughed, looking to his cronies for adulation. 

Aaron looked at the faces of his family. You could clearly see the worry etched on each of their faces. He looked to Adam, the redness of his bruises shining for all to see, a warning sign of what was to come. 

His eyes found Robert. He looked sick with worry, his hand covering his mouth to stop Aaron from seeing the scared look on his face. But he could see that fear in his eyes. It was then the light caught the silver band that still adorned Robert’s hand. 

It was like that light awoke Aaron from some sort of daze. What was he doing? Fighting another bully, letting his anger take over his mind, his heart. What was the point of all the counselling and reliving all the horrific moments of his past, when at the first sign of trouble, Aaron reverted to violence.

"Don't think I'll bother actually," he said, all eyes focussing on him. "A few blows to the head isn't going to knock any sense or decency into the likes of you - and I've got better things to waste my energies on."

Aaron climbed back out of the ring and rejoined his family.

"Chicken, eh Livesey?" Jason barked. "Just some weak ass fairy who wants some special love from Daddy!"

Aaron ignored him as Jason climbed out of the ring after him, ranting. 

"It doesn't end here Livesey. You'll get yours!"

He made a grab for Aaron's arm but was intercepted by Cain. "I don't think so do you?" Cain warned, his hand in the middle of Jason's chest and a look that told the thug that he wasn't got to get his own way today. 

The group returned to the changing room, relieved that they could go home rather than to the hospital. 

“Are you going to join us for a beer back at the pub,” Aaron asked Robert as they walked out the gym.

"Erm, yeah that would be great," Robert stuttered, shocked at the invite. "I'm parked round the corner so shall I meet you there?"

Aaron nodded and then hesitated. He suddenly moved towards Robert and wrapped his arms around him. Robert instinctively held him back, something they had done many times before yet it felt like the first time they had clung to each other. As Robert breathed in his husband's scent, he heard Aaron say softly: "Thanks... for making me see sense."

Zak chose to start the engine of the van, breaking the moment between the former lovers. They moved apart and Robert just nodded, scared he'd say something to ruin the moment or that his emotions would betray him. 

Aaron climbed into the vehicle and Robert watched as they pulled away. He walked round the corner to his car, a spring in his step that hadn’t been there for a few months. Could this be the start of him and Aaron working their way back to each other? Dare he hope?

He was so lost in world of maybes and what could be that he didn’t hear someone creeping up on him until it was too late. By the time he reacted, the blow to the side of his head had already knocked him off his feet. 

When the first kick came to his ribs, he curled in on himself and prepared for the next. He prayed the beating would be over soon. Aaron was waiting for him…


End file.
